NH Chapter 6
Previous Chapter: NH Chapter 5 Heroes - Chapter 6 ' ' The tapping of shoes and the clanking of metal made it’s way through the halls. The servants in their paths became totally silent as they made their way past. ' ' Their faces fully expressing their intimidation caused by the noble people passing them by. Walking past them were two high classed women of unbelievable beauty and grace escorted by several valorous knights. The First Princess and a noble woman, with a presence that was in no way lesser to the princess, being escorted by Royal Knights. ' ' A sight for individuals of destitute noble houses such as these servants, for just being able to work in the Royal Palace was a great honor for their houses, but to be graced with such a noble sight would always be enough to inspire the lower masses. As the high nobles passed them by, the servants dreamed of what such a glamorous life would entail. ' ' The party of nobles that passed by were none other than the hero and the princess on their way for a meeting with the king. ' ' Finally coming to a large hallway, garnished with gold, gems, and a deep red carpet leading to a large door. ' ' The Royal Throne Room. ' ' As they came up to the door, the princess stopped the hero and spoke. ' ' (Princess) “Remember that you’re receiving a major honor by being able to speak to the King. Even a head of a high noble house would require over a week just for a few minutes of his time, yet he’s seen the need to give you as much time as needed. ' ' Don’t you dare cause a scene you dirty women.” ' ' The hero merely turned her head and smiled at the princess as she offered her reply. ' ' “Hooh, I don’t doubt how great of an honor it is to meet the king. I also don’t mind your obvious hostility towards me since it has not passed over my head of the present circumstances. ' ' Though, do take into mind that I am from another world. I may respect your customs, your leadership, your ways of life and so on, but do try to have an article of respect. You aren’t a princess of mine unless I recognize you as such, don’t expect me to see you as anything special unconditionally. ' ' If you don’t show any kindness or consideration, why should I offer any respect in return? I’m being more than considerate for now, but…” ' ' The Knights, well over a dozen paces behind them currently unable to hear the conversation, nor see the faces of the two women. ' ' In a short pause, a small, crescent smile arose from the hero’s face, her eyes squinting slightly as a chill ran down the Princess’ spine. After tilting her head slightly, the hero continued with a light tone that took a sense of hostility. ' ' “If you’re rotten attitude doesn’t start to be more respectful, there will be nothing to stop an opinion that you are a piece of spoiled royal trash that is not even worthy of the blood in her veins. ' ' My world, my culture, my society finds those types of people to be the scum of civilization, do try not to be such a lowly creature. ' ' It surely wouldn’t do for such a noble and kind princess of such a noble family to even consider being as such. I’m sure you never even had a single hostile thought towards me and it’s merely this foolish one’s paranoia.” ' ' With a smile, the hero passed a wink off to the princess and entered the throne room leaving the princess behind. ' ' The princess’ face was a combination of surprise, anger and fear. What had just happened was far outside of her entire reality. ' ' For someone who she saw to be lesser, to be less noble than she. For a pathetic individual, who had no right to even be living after interrupting her coming of age ceremony. For a women who dared to shamelessly gather influence over noble lords and gathering political power just after showing up suddenly, with no claim to nobility other than a single dress. For someone to say such words of ridicule and disgust with her, the First Princess, and to actually look down on her to say she, the First Princess, was a lesser person. To insinuate that she, the First Princess, had a personality and person similar to that of scum and not worth of this woman’s blind devotion. ' ' It was a shock that completely shattered the Princess’ sense of reality for a short moment. It wasn’t long, nor was it something that would cause her to break down, but it certainly was a great shock. The First Princess had lived her life in complete luxury, with every single person giving her the utmost respect. She had everything she desired and even the King himself listened to her every demand. ' ' But, here was a lone woman who had only been in the Royal Palace for roughly a day, looking down on her. ' ' When it comes down to nobility, when a spoiled and self-centered noble receives their first true insult, it tears down their walls of comfort and arrogance. In that sense of insecurity, an unnatural rage commonly forms out of their shattered pride. It’s an escape mechanism to protect them from becoming self-conscious, to place an illogically strong blame and hatred upon someone. ' ' This is what occurred in the weaker mind of the First Princess. As the hero entered, the First Princess began shaking, her eyes and face warping into something near unrecognizable to her usual form. Her composure was nearly lost, her mind running blank as her emotions ran wild. ' ' Though, similar to that of a rock breaking glass, the King’s voice rang out as he called for the princess. ' ' (King) “Ah, the young lady returns, where is my daughter though? Daughteeer? Prinnnceeeeess?” ' ' With a short “Ah”, the princess quickly regained her composure and entered the room, the three knights following after her. ' ' The scene within the Throne Room was completely different to the one before with only a few knights and nobles present. ' ' The current state of the Throne Room had dozens of well dressed men and women sat down and standing in the various seats and stands of the room. All of them held the disposition of holding great influence, clearly being high classed nobility. Taking a moment to look around, she noticed that Old Isaac and Sir Dorian were present, sitting next to several individuals dressed in similar clothing as the two men she knew. She presumed they were probably members of the same house. ' ' Before there had only been a handful of guards, yet now there were several dozen knights, each wearing shining full plated silver armor. While clearly ornamental, even the hero found herself being drawn in at the current sight. ' ' Near the King, there were two men, three women, a boy and two girls. It didn’t take much of a guess judging from their headpieces that these were most likely the King’s children. A single seat nearly the same height as the King’s remained empty at his right side and each of them were sat in various chairs that had most likely been brought in since last time as there had not been nearly this level of seating space before. Though it might have been due to the ceremony’s importance that the room was clearer. ' ' Regardless of the reason, the hero was quite captivated by the sight. While her society didn’t give rise to many boys or girls dreaming of being kings or princesses, there wouldn’t be many that would not feel some sense of awe at this sight. ' ' As such, the hero had actually paused as she looked around the room after only taking several steps into the room. After a few seconds, she felt a sharp push from her back as the princess walked past her on her right as if demanding that she continued forward. The Princess’ hand remained heavily pressed on her back until she was roughly in the middle of the room wherein her hand released. ' ' The Princess, without looking back, walked up to the throne, climbed the steps, and sat herself down besides the king. While the hero couldn’t quite tell, she almost thought she saw the faces of the siblings change slightly as she walked up and sat herself down next to the king. ' ' After the princess sat down, the king cleared his throat and began to speak to the crowed gathered. ' ' (King) “ *Ahem* As you all might be aware, yesterday during my beloved daughter, First Princess Sophia’s coming of age ceremony, there was a great disturbance. In the blink of an eye without any signs whatsoever, there appeared a women, dressed in white, suddenly in the center of the room. ' ' That women then began speaking of such things as being summoned to defend the kingdom and to be informed of what harrowing crisis was afoot within our proud nation. After a few brief words, it was decided that something mysterious outside of both parties’ control had occurred. While it remains to be determined whether or not she holds ties to another world as claimed, or something else, what remains is that it is highly likely that neither the Royal Family nor this woman are responsible. ' ' When she first arrived, the circumstances were highly unfavorable to hold a discussion. We lacked proper arrangements to hold a Royal Inquiry while she claimed to have no understanding of our customs, culture, and ways of life. Such as what you would expect from suddenly having change in location as dramatic as what seemed to be the case. ' ' Now, onto the reason why the many of you, the Lords and Ladies of the many noble houses of the land, were summoned was to hear out this women and pass down your judgement. ' ' While hearing her story may prove insightful, the fact of the matter is that a Royal Ceremony was interrupted. If what she claims is true, she was not responsible for such, and will be pardoned. If or when her story is determined true, I would be glad to hear the rest of her story and to make plans for the sake of the realm. ' ' Now then, I shall say now, and say it plainly for all to hear so there are no misconceptions. You, are not a member of the nobility of this realm, whereas you may be such in wherever you so claim, I cannot recognize anything based upon the simple evidence of your appearance in the Throne Room with a single high class piece of fabric covering your body. ' ' Your ability to speak is certainly above average and your adaptive nature in learning our customs are exceptional according to Lord Isaac himself. To receive his praise certainly attests to your character in the sense of scholarly learning. ' ' But that is all. ' ' We do not know you. ' ' Your words attest to grave threats that are untold of in the entire history of the realm and would lead to great panic should they pass from these walls. ' ' Now, I will never be known as the king who failed to listen to the harbinger's message should your words be true, but I will listen, and we shall listen. Your words on where you come from, why you are here, and what you plan to do shall decide your fate. ' ' I say again, you are not one of us, you are not protected, you are speaking to our realm and nation as an ambassador with no lands, blood, or name to back your claims. If you cannot convince us that your words fall true, then you shall be subject to the trials of light, as is the passed tradition for those who meddle in the affairs of royal nature. ' ' With our royal blood, I declare the Noble Inquisition to begin.” ' ' Saying that, each of the Royal Family reached their left hand around to the side of the throne. There, a single small blade stuck out from the throne’s end that was just barely noticeable to the hero. Just as she saw it, each of the Royal Family sliced the lower palm of their hands horizontally, from thumb to the edge of their palm. After they did this, each one stood, holding their now bleeding palm, fully opened, straight out. ' ' As the blood fell, the light coming in from a single skylight above the throne began to grow more and more intense as the blood of the Royal Family flowed from their palms. ' ' The light Whisked around the hero, the nobles, and the Royal Family as a warm sensation washed over. The air became dense as every shadow began to vanish from sight, the room filled with a glowing, golden light. ' ' After about a minute, the light began to fade, yet still faintly remained round the shoulders of the Royal Family and hero. Just as the hero began to collect her thoughts which had been completely lost after the sudden light display, the king spoke as if reading her mind’s questions. ' ' (King) “With this, the Lords of Light have given us their blessing for this counsel. Let there be no lies before their gaze, lest you fall into the depths of darkness upon death, never to hope for their golden embrace in transcendence. ' ' Young lady, choose your Royal Representative. Whomever you choose shall stand as speaker and interpreter and shall offer comment to your claims and statements. They will seek out the truth wherever it may lie and will hold responsibility for a great weight during this discussion. They will represent the opinions of the Royal Family and will be a key person to convince of your claims. ' ' If you cannot convince both a majority of the nobility as well as your representative, then you must undergo the trials of light, a battle between the representative of the Royal Family and your own representative. A battle between two knights, championed under the holy light of the Lords of Light for the sake of their will. The survivor of the fight to the death will represent the true will of the Lords of Light. We of mortal nature cannot know their true belief, only try to interpret. As such, in noble battle their words may ring true, and guide the hand of their true champion. Only then can the divine judgement be passed down. ' ' I say this both in formality, and in favored custom to the young lady who claims not knowledge of our ways. To force her into a judgement in our own ways without her even knowing what or why she is being judged would be against the teachings of the Lords of Light, and a sign of failure as my role of King of Kremor. ' ' Now, Young Lady, choose whom you wish to be judged by and let the judgement begin!” ' ' As if finishing some form of divine ritual, the king raises both hands to the sky. As if on cue, the rest of the Royal Family follow in suit. ' ' While the hero couldn’t be certain, she could swear that the First Princess had cast her a hostile look before doing the same. ' ' -Uhmu…. ok… so… Tell them about my world and about myself… then I also need to convince the nobles and one of the Royal Family to believe me… or something… and if I don’t there’s going to be a fight..? I… didn’t see any of this coming… sure… maybe a few nobles and some form of questioning, but not a full trial with dozens of noble houses and the entire Royal Family! Kyaaaaaaaa! ' ' With having all of this throne on the hero, she wasn’t fully able to cope with the present situation. In reality, it had only been roughly a day since she had been running for her life in her world. The clashing of hundreds of thousands over the survival of her race enveloping her, then nearly meeting her end only to be thrown into another world. ' ' Staying up for multiple days, seeing death and being forced to kill several creatures and two brainwashed human soldiers all left their marks on her mind. It was mostly due to her upbringing and teachings under the ‘Savior of Mankind’ that led to her mental fortitude. She had been a small child when he took power and had been near the center of his influence for well over a decade. The training of one’s mind had been instituted into education since she was only 9 years of age and went on to become mandatory for all citizens to undergo training to focus one’s mind and calm one’s emotions. ' ' It was due to this that the ‘Savior of Mankind’s’ military forces were far more capable on the battlefield. They underwent training that virtually eliminated negative emotions, increasing military discipline by tenfold within only a few years after implementation. While she had only undergone a slightly more developed training course than what was required for civilians, she was able to keep her cool for the most part even during the attack. ' ' But, there are limits to everything. The mental training is only just that, training. It could help her calm her mind and allow her to think clearly, but one must note that the mind is no different than a muscle. To use a muscle for so long will lead to fatigue, no matter how clear cut one’s motions with their muscles are, once you hit your limit, you can no longer execute the same movements. The same with such mental training. ' ' Right now, the hero was already past her limits with how much she could cope with, thus leaving her in a somewhat dazed state. ' ' As such, when she was asked to call out a name from the Royal Family, her mind really couldn’t process why she had to do so, and called out the first name she could think of. ' ' “I call out the First Princess, Princess Sophia.” ' ' Heroes - Chapter 6 End Next Chapter: NH Chapter 7